An old friend
by kittylover05
Summary: When you think your life is normal, it's normal, that is until you bump into the same people who ditched you in school... Who just so happen, to be Danny Fenton and his 'sidekicks' . And you thought they didn't have any other friends, They don't, although they had one. That's me, Viktoria Jane Black. This is my story. And you... Are the people who will see it. DxS
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE, everyone who's read my fanfics KNOW that i haven't been serious with them. I MEAN IT, i thought of an OC story but i thought ''People will think i write Mary Sue-ish stories!'' GUESS WHAT! I changed my mind,there are plenty of good OCs out There (*cough-cough Andy cough-cough get the MBSG reference) and i said '' Let's do it anyway! '' so this piece of art was inspired.**

 **UNKNOWN VOICE: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Me:Yeah okay, disclamer, nah i'm not a dude sooo i don't think it's reasonable to assume that i own DP.**

 **Kittylover05 out!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AN OLD FRIEND**

Uh... it's my first time writing in a journal sooo, basic info, OKAY ROLL THE INTRODUCTION! I'll have you know i am not the most descriptive of people and to be fair, a bit of an asshole. A honest asshole, at least.

First thing my name of course! It's Black, Viktoria Jane Black, i know if you've met me you know life loves messing with me. Why you asked, well because... reasons, anyways, my hair is light brown and the ironic part:

My eyes are BLACK.

Okay now clothes, i wear a gray shirt with a white lether jacket (Not in the summer though, you know it's too hot...) and black pants which look kinda like they're dirty, have you got my beauty down in your mental checklist? I hope you do, because it's...FAMILY TIME.

I know the fun stopper begins now. Okay first mom, she's really cool for a mom who works in the military...I KNOW MILITARY! And yet she bakes like an angel. Seriously, her cookies and cupcakes are to die for!

Full name for Millitary Mom: Jenifer Tanya Baker- Black.

My dad is a cool dude who works as a History teacher at a high school ... Casper high i think, but whatever i think i knew a guy in kindergarden who said he wanted to go there.

Full name for Overprotective Dad: Jeffery Hoss Black.

Why do both their names begin with the same letter, i will never know.

Anyways for my annoying, stuck up know it all, smart-alec, creepy stuffed cat loving older sibling!

His name is Ashley ''Ash'' James Black. I know right, ASHLEY! _His name is all i have to say to keep his mouth shut_! It comes in handy when he's infuriating me and i need a quick way to intimidate him into leaving me alone.

As The Idiot himself said ''There's no greater intimidation than your death glare combined with my lack of a manly name.''

Yeah, just so you know don't ever piss me off, heck don't piss off any other woman or girl EVER, Ooopsie, i guess i forgot to mention my steel toed combat boots, my bad, for all you unfortunate idiots who want to piss me off.

Speaking of which, i inherited my mom's temper and my dad's smarts. A dangerously kick-ass combo for any idiot who sets off said temper. Sure, i'm a bit of a hothead, but thankfully i'm even-tempered... sometimes.

I wasn't always like that though, not everyone can be so kickass without a reason, in first grade through fourth i was submitted to pure TORTURE... otherwise known as bullying, and in fifth grade my only group of friends left to transfer to another school because of Dash and his gang of drone-buds.

I often cried in the bathroom when i was supposed to be in _ **class**_ , AND YES, I SKIPPED FRIGGIN CLASS BECAUSE OF THEM, GET OVER IT! Sorry, i think i'm a bit of PTSD- ic from that experience. Oh, well, at least i can kick people's sorry behinds with a reason now. Mainly Dash.

I pulled through with my mind intact because Jazz, a really nice girl found me crying in the bathroom, helped me up and asked why was i crying.

I may, or may not, have ruined her shirt with tears and sweat while i was letting it all out, as she advised me to do.

I told her, when i was calm enough to speak and then we had some sort of theraphy sessions near the back of the school where we couldn't be found or listened to.

I told mom about the bullying as she advised me to do...and surprise:

SHE, WAS, PISSED! The sheer rarity that must be at home with A MILITARY MOM!

Anyways, she gave me self defence and self-esteem lessons...Let's just say tomorrow they quit bullying me for the rest of the school year, speaking of which, i'm going to Casper high so dad can keep an eye on the bullies and i can go to ''The Best Educational System Ever ''...yeah,i'm doomed. And this was episode number one of '' reflekting on the past '' with Vi Black.

Remember when i said that i'm doomed. . . I'm running to school with the hope of making it on ti-

''OUCH, GEEZ BE MORE CAREFULL WHOEVER YOU ARE!'' The obviously angry black haired guy shouted at me.

''Sorry!'' I said as i watched the guy grin at me and said ''Wow, how am i such an idiot!''

I raised a brow and said ''Well whoever you are you're a lucky idiot i'm late for school and i OBVIOUSLY don't have time to kick you in the private section for running me over.''

He raised a brow and said ''Okaay, pretending i didn't hear that, don't you remember me?''

I looked closer and on second tought he kinda looks like ...''DANNY!'' Holly poop, i swear to the author i will give him a peice of my mind!

He gave me a thoothy grin and said ''Uh,hi?'' I completly ignored that and gave him a death glare as i said ''YOU BETTER BE GOING TO CASPER, BECAUSE IF YOU SAM AND TUCK DITCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-'' He shoved his hand into my mouth and said ''I am going to Casper WITH Sam and Tuck and i'm gonna be late, LIKE YOU!''I felt my eyes widen in relization that i'm still doomed.

When you think your life's normal, it probably is, until you litterally bump into one of the people who ditched you at Fifth grade.

 **SORRY IT'S SOOO FRIGGIN SHORT BUT I WANTED ONE SHORT INTRO AND THEN MOVE ONTO THE 1000 OR 2000'S IF YOU LIKE IT THEN REVIEW I'D LOVE TO GET MORE IDEAS OR OPINIONS ABOUT MY OC. I am new at OC writing, i edited this chapter, so please give the rest a chance, it's rushed yes, but it's rushed in a way that i like.**

 **P.S. Completly disregard my whining for the next chapters, i was into author depression back then and i really need your feedback, i want to improve my writing skillz.**

 **KITTYLOVER05 OUT!**


	2. when food flies

**Hi everyone i decided that i need to post longer chapters because , let's face it NOBODY likes short stories unless they're a one shot .**

 **UNKNOWN VOICE: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Okay,okay i will,anyways i think you know why it's called FANfiction so yeah let's start.**

 **KITTYLOVER05**

Okay i think dad won't be too mad at me.I hope.I pray he dosen't.

''WHOA HOLD ON!'' Oh,right Danny is running for his life with me.I forgot about that detail.I smiled sheepishly in response.

''VI, IS THAT YOU GIRL!'' I grinned at the sight of Sam and Tuck waving at us.

''GUYS, ARE WE BREATHING OR WHAT '' They started laughing,while Danny glared at us ''I*pant*am *pant* not amused.''

I rolled my eyes as i said ''Yeah,yeah i get it you're mad because i'm in better shape than in fourth grade.''

''Whoa, what an ego boost.'' he retorted back.

I said ''Sam,Tuck we better hurry in case mister Grump wants to kill us before my dad does first.''

''Wait,hold on a minute our history teacher is your father!'' I facepalmed at Tuck's question.

''Uh, Tuck that was kinda obvious...'' Oh Danny finally caught up to us and said glaring at us.

'' Some friend you turned out to be i almost bumped into a vending machine on my way towards you.'' Tuck blinked before Danny hid his hand behind his bag OBVIOUSLY dosen't wanting me to see it.

''Oh come on Danny your skills make you unique and unique is good, and that is why i'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian.''

Whoa Sam is STILL into this crazy vegan diet thingy...i guess at least it isn't new.

''Sam two words: meat conuseur.'' Oh, here we go again...''Vi last night you had meatballs and steak.''

Wha... how,i'm not even commenting on that one. '' And you Danny old chum had floppy-joes.''

''Impresive.'' Tuck made his 'meat stance' as i called that pose and said ''Meat hightens the senses and my 14 years old streak stays strong to this day!''

3,2,1...''And it's about to end.'' WAIT WHAT DON'T TELL ME SHE...''What did you do.'' I said panic-y i guess.

''I convinced the school board to try a new menu for the week.'' SHE DID, oh well it can't be as bad as my dad embarassing me by giving me detention on the first day of school for being late.

 **ONE TRIP TO THE CLASSROOM LATER**

''Well, why are you four late.'' Dad said while wearing his strict teacher expresion.

''Bumped into him,'' I pointed at Danny as he pointed at me saying ''Showing her around.''

''What's your excuse, Folley, Manson.'' He didn't say it as a question ,but rather as a staitment.

''We were telling Vi about the school while Danny lead the way towards your room Mr. Black.''

''I guess i can let it slide for now, after all i understand you had some catching up to do, but don't do it again.''

At this the class erupted into whispers...oh joy, not. ''Wait Black is with her freaky friends again, great now i can't say she's antisocial!'' Paulina the shallow demon from hell complained as she noticed that i'm here,you know what, fine she wants rivalry she gets one!

''Awww you actually care about something other than yourself, guess i can't call you a self-absorbed airhead anymore!''

The whole class gaped as dad gave me a 'you-are-not-insulting-students-on-the-first-day' look , i guess back then i wouldn't dare tell such a thing to someone, but since then my self-esteem has grown from the size of a molecule to the one of a horse, GRANTED A TOY ONE, but still a horse, which means i'm not putting up with their attitude, and thank the lord dad noticed that i was barely managing not to strangle Paulina,and came to the rescue at the right moment.

''Sanchez, Black sit down before i give detention to both of you AT THE SAME TIME!'' _Man dad can be evil when he wants to be!_

I thought as i glared at the Devil in cheerleader's clothing as i saw her glare at me back.

I nothing short of HATE her and the feeling's mutual and as i sat down i noticed that Danny, Sam and Tuck were staring at me like i'd grown a second head, which i guess is understandable since back then as i already mentioned my self-esteem size prevented me from realizing that i don't have to put up with their crap, although other than that class passed pretty quickly, which i'm thankful for since i want to see how much has Sam pissed of Tuck while i was gone from our little quartet of friends.

 **A FEW MINUETS LATER**

Okay, remember what i THOUGHT about it, WELL FORGET ABOUT IT SHE HAS CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!THEY SERVE A GRASS ON A PIECE OF BREAD AS A SANDWICH! A SANDWICH!

That's it Sam is insane if she thinks this is normal or healthy.

I mean come on this is gross, some dog or a cat might have stood there or worse! I guess Tuck is only thinking about how it ISN'T meat BECAUSE HE NEARLY FAINTED WHEN HE WAS SERVED THIS UNSANITARY ''FOOD'' THAT THE LUNCH LADY SLOPPED ONTO HIS TRAY!

Meanwhile my mental rambling is cut off by Danny. ''Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam.''

At this i interepted Sam when she was about to argue, as i said ''A little, A LITTLE, DANNY, THIS IS GRASS! WHICH DOGS AND CATS AND OTHER ANIMALS STAY AND GO TO THE TOILET ON! SAM I LOVE YA BUT THIS IS INSANE!''

Meanwhile Tuck used the situation as he said ''It's garbage Sam , not to mention Vicky is right about the grass stuff which is totally gross by the way, you're taking this out of hand!''

And of course Sam glares at us as she shifts the topic onto something else.''Well how are you by the way Vi, we're really sorry we left you but aparrently you grew a ego out of nowhere.''

That's it i've had enough of insults so i sent her a death glare that would make the GRIM PEAPER proud as i started in a low voice...''Well all it took was a nice theraphy with a teenage girl which found me crying in the bathroom, telling my parents about the pure torture that i was going through, and realizing that i don't have to put up with Dash and Paulina's idiocy, what about you though, any plots to make vegans take over the world or murder your parents!''

At this i noticed Danny gained a thoughtful expression while Tuck was trying his hardest not to laugh, as Sam said '' Oh, look Lancer is coming now, i'm sorry but i was just startled, alright girl, cool down a little!''

I huffed as i mumbled ''Apology accepted.''and Lancer came. ''Hello i came here to thank you, miss Manson, on behalf of the school board for this new welcome experiment to the school menu.''

As Tuck starts sniffing the air around Lancer i tried not to burst out laughing,and i thankfully managed to,as Lancer backed away and said ''No, no the rumors about an all steak buffet in the teacher's lounge room are completly untrue...''

At this he grabs a toothpick and says smiling ''Thanks again.''

Tuck glared at her as he said ''Yeah thanks for making us eat garbage Sam!''

She gave us a glare of her own as she almost shouted ''It's not garbage, it's FOOD!'' At this we three deadpanned and said at the same time ''It's garbage.''

I looked away for a moment and then Danny said ''Uh,guys we have a problem...'' ''FENTON!'' ''Make that two problems.''

I gulped even though i don't know what problem numero uno is!

''...I ORDERED THREE MUD PIES AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY GAVE ME!...'' I stopped listening for a moment when THIS HAPPENED.'' Eat it, ALL OF IT'' OH NO, HE ISN'T

''Dash leave Danny alone!'' The idiot said the thing that pissed me off the moment i heard it ''When Plants fly, Black!''

Okay,he asked for it! I grabed Danny's tray as i hurled it at the unfourtanate dumbass that pissed me off!

Sudennly food flew from all around me as i grabed my friends's hands and pulled them under the table.

''Alright go take care of that problem,whatever it is.'' Danny smiled and said ''Thank you.'' Oh well i guess this was a nice start to a nice day at my new school.

 **HI EVERYONE,sorry it's still a bit short but hey I'M IMPROVING!PLEASE REVIEW I WANT YOUR OPINION IF I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHER OC FOR A LOVE INTREST OR IF I SHOULD STICK TO THE CANON it was nice writing this chapter,i'm kittylover and i thank you for** **reading!**


	3. Glare scale and doom

**HI EVERYONE, now i know you peeps don't review but i know some of you like my story and have read it*eye twitches like the author is a crazy basket case***

 **Unknown voice:Uh oh,a mental breakdown,we're screwed**

 **Kittylover05:SILENCE, I CONTROL YOUR FATE!**

 **Unknown voice:*gulps and nods but mouths to viewers'help me'**

 **Kittylover05:*smiles sweetly at viewers*Anyways where were we, oh ya disclamer*drinks from a mug of tea*ONE WORD:FEMALE,now excuse me while i get some punch.**

 **Kittylover05 out!**

 _Oh,poopie i did not think this through!_ I gulped as i realized that i threw mud, at Dash's face, who's an A-LISTER, who's being cradled like a golden egg by the teachers, dad's a teacher. I am doomed. Sugar honey iced tea! Oh,who am i kiddin' i'm avoiding cursing in my own head,to not further invoke the wrath of the angry father!

I hid under the table watching the garbage-OH sorry FOOD fight in front of my obsidion orbs, otherwise known as eyes, but i'm supposed to make a poem out of something for homework in english and-WAIT i'm DOOMED i don't _have_ any time to think about that now!

I saw Dash shout to the heavens'' You will PAY for this Black, along with Fenton and his freaky buddies, YOU HEAR ME!'' I was tempted to shout back ' cash or credit ' but i'd be

pushing my luck, need i remind you that my DAD IS A TEACHER WHO'S GONNA BE PISSED AT THIS!

I don't need or want to piss him off even more.''Ya know Dad is going to kill you right.''

I looked at the angry yet smug expression at my dear older bro _Ashley_!

''Get your own hiding place Ashley!'' He flinched but instead of going away like i hoped he would he said ''Ignoring that bit, why'd you do that, what were you thinking!''

For some reason i always tell him the truth in situations like these ones, and my awnser was ...drum roll please...''Nothing.''

He rolled his grayish blue eyes at me and said. ''Oh, you mean like always, or the pissed mode nothing!'' I gave him a lvl 5 glare on my GLARE METER:

Here are the major ones, lvl 8 is for Paulina, lvl 9 is for my pissed off situations such as the one earlier i gave dear old Dashie back there, and lvl 10 is my 'sugar honey iced tea's about to go down' Grim reaper induced Batman and Luigi approved death glare.

''Oh nooo, the level 4 glare i'm so scared!'' ''That was a level 5 you twit.''

''Ouch,my ego hurts now.'' As much as he is overprotective, annoying and stupid, ya can't help but love big bro can ya!

Lemme awnser that for you, no you can't.

'' falling unbrella cat kitkats your stupid ego.''

I mumured under my nose giving Dash a lvl 8 glare (Which i usually save for Paulina...)

as he ran out probably to tell a teacher.

Yay, nope, nay. ''Was that D back there you were defending the stomach of?''

''No the OTHER guy with black hair and blue eyes i met in first grade!'' I said sarcastically to him as he gave me a smug grin as he pointed to the entrance of the room as my doom has arrived in the form of mr. Lancer and Dad.

Who need i say was beyond pissed. ''Attend my funeral please, or i will haunt your sorry butt for the rest of your life!'' I hissed nervously at Ash, as he said ''To quote a great mind 'sugar honey iced tea' !''

I looked up to see a Very, very angry father...and mr. Lancer.

''Viktoria Jane Black GET OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'' Dad all but shouted, as i grinned nervously and said '' In my defence Dash wanted someone to eat mud and i wasn't thinking straight.''

Lancer gaped at me while dad calmed down and said. ''Office, now.'' ''Yes d-MR. Black'' i corrected myself as to not anger him even more.

 **AAAAAnd there ya go i'll make it longer later, but for now that's it ! PEACE!**

 **Kitty lover05**


	4. Chapter 4 Off the hook and mops

**Hello,everyone I'm back!**

 **So no one read my story eh!?**

 **I don't care. On with it!**

 **Kitty lover out**

Oh, if you recall my last entry, you should know doom is. If you don't that's what it is, it's your dad being mad at you, because you threw mud at the person who made your life living hell. Because apparently it's wrong!

We arrived at his office and I saw mister Lancer, Dash (who got another Lvl 9 glare) DANNY and TUCK and our records . Yeah, when you've screwed up your friends also take the blame because...reasons?! I dunno.

"Oh, good you're here take a seat miss Black." Dad was still furious so I did exactly that. On the seat farthest away from him.

Dash smirked at me as he mouthed , Told ya you will pay Black! ,

I grumbled my makeshift swear on his address as I looked to my friends and mouthed 'i am so sorry for my Temper's outburst' they gave me weak smiles and gave me thumbs up as if to say ' it's okay.'

"Found them!" Dad said as he glared at Dash and said "Although Baxter, I know about the cause of the food fight and you're getting extra homework for Friday!" Dash looked as if someone killed his puppy! I love ya dad, even when you're about to kill me!

Lancer started reading our records and I spaced out a little until I heard my name.

"Victoria Black, bullying victim in junior school, a couple of harmless pranks on Sanchez and Baxter but as Fenton, no severe mischief until today, so tell me gentlemen... uh, and lady, WHY DID THE 3 OF YOU DESTROY THE CAFFETIRIA!"

"Oh, so when I stand up for my friends I'm the bad guy!Mister Lancer Dash made Danny eat MUD-"

" Young lady control your self !" Dad tried to get me to quiet down, but i was not thinking clearly at the moment.

" And Danny was going to go through with it! It might have harmed his digestive system, he might have chocked, he might have DIED! And you're concerned about the CAFFETIRIA!"

My face was red from shouting and screaming my reasoning for saving my friend from eating mud.

" Oh, that and animals poop there." I added for good measure.

Lancer and dad stood there jaw dropped at my outburst ( and probably ending ) before Lancer cleared his throat

"Well when you put it that way. I'll let your friends off the hook. You however..."

He gave me a mop as I said

"Oh, poopie!"

* * *

Although dear old Dashie wasn't so pleased.

"After throwing mud at my face you're doing to let her off the hook! She deserves worse!"

I gave him a lvl 9 glare and said with a low voice

" After making my friend eat mud they are letting YOU off the hook. I think your ego will survive Dash!"

I grabbed the mop and made my way to the caffetiria

* * *

Hmm is it me or is a giant meat lady kidnaping Sam right now, because i think it's just me. Oh well even if it's a hallucination it wouldn't hurt to save Sam right, or maybe it will since it's a meat monster.

''Uh hello miss meat monster, can you maybe, let go of my friend, please.'' I said as i flashed a nervous smile and thought _'_ Please say yes. '

'' Hello deary, i'm afraid not, do you want a snack or something?'' Well, she seems nice at least.

'' Uh, not quite, thank you anyway, uh maa'm.'' She stood there for a second and said '' You should eat more you're skin and bones child, but can you explain why your friend won't eat meat.''

I saw that Sam was gagged but seemed to tell me with her eyes 'do something'. ''Uh, she has an allergy to meat, tragic isn't it maa'm, if she eats any she will be sick for ... uh, for around three days.''

She raised a brow and said '' I have never heard of such a allergy before, but i will cure your friend of it i promise you kiddo.''

I mentally face palmed and looked at Sam who gave me a ' You tried ' look and i said '' Ok, good luck with that miss meat lady but i'll be going now.''

I walked to the caffetiria and dad was there waiting for me. When i continued mopping he spoke up '' You have your mother's hero complex you know, only she besides you would do that for a friend.''

''What are you talking about?'' I said pleaing to the heavens that he didn't see me talking with a giant meat monster.

Aparrantly they did not hear me. '' Talking casually with a meat monster to save someone when she's obviosly nervous about messing up.''

I looked strait at his ocean blue eyes and spoke slowly '' What would you do if you saw a giant woman kidnap your friend whom you basically didn't see or hear from in 4 years.''

''I would pee in my pants and run, sis.'' Guess who entered just when i said my ironic superhero line.

Clue, the same guy i punched in the arm right now, mocking of course, and gave a hug to.'' Wow, first hug in a week you two have been getting better from last week's prank war.''

I still hated Abrafur Lincoln, Ash's stupid present from Danny when we met in first grade. Okay, more correct would be i was still terrafied of the stuped stuffed cat.

Ash didn't have to put him covered in strawbery jam and with a chainsaw on my desk. I dyed his hair bright pink while he was sleeping to get him back and we started a prank war.

I gave a stupid proud grin at that memory, while Ash grumbled something under his nose about pink, take three guesses about what, and all three of us started mopping like a family. With shoving mops in each other's faces ocasinally and Ash taking tables, Dad taking walls and me taking floor.

 **So there ya go, you happy, btw Mr. Black is mopping because he wants to help and Ash... cuz' he is a good bro and witnessed his sister casually talking to a pile of concious meat and is feeling vengefull towards all meat.**

 **Kitty lover out !**


	5. Silent but kick-ass

**Heyo, peeps! I still feel like you're ignoring this story, but i've gotten better about being subtle about it.**

 **Unknown voice; Subtle, author, real subtle.**

 **Me; * smacks unknown voice * What i mean is i dunno if i'm improving my writing or not. So i dunno if i should continue this crappy excuse of a fanfic or not.**

 **Danny: Well, why do you care so much then, about reviews. I mean people have obviously seen at least the title and maybe read it.**

 **Me: Well, most people hate OCs so i want to know if i suck at making one or if i'm doin' fine. From the people who give OCs a chance of course, but that i get no reviews demotivates me to write this story. I mean if no one reads it why would i continue.**

 **Unknown voice; Because writing awfull things happening to people no one cares about is a great way to blow off some steam.**

 **Me: My muses are evil i get it, but you are kinda right...* makes an 1 ton whale crush unknown voice* ... that's a great way to blow off steam.**

 **Enjoy the fanfic and plz review!**

 **Kitty lover 05**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Phew finally home, i thought that i wouldn't make it. I plopped on my bean bag across the TV and sighed in relief. I grabbed my guitar and started to play something random. I love music and singing, it helps me relax.

'' Sis, i'm home! '' ... AND THE PEACE AND QUIET IS GONE! I sank deeper into the bean bag but, of course he notices me and says '' You look like crap. '' I glared at him and said '' I FEEL like crap. '' He raised a brow and plopped on his own, next to me.

'' ...Thank you...'' He simply raised an eyebrow again and i rolled my eyes. '' What for. Helping is what brothers do.'' Clueless. ''For being my brother.'' I hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

'' Well, i didn't have a choice.'' I pulled away and stayed silent until he simply gave up and said '' What's with you and silent treatments.'' My lips remained firmly closed. He started sweating, good. '' You know what, i'll go to my room to write you an apology poem, to that you will have to say SOMETHING !''

Yeah, i wish him luck. I continued playing my guitar silent, cuz if i said something Ash would stop being wracked with guilt. I want to see the extremes he'll go to to make me talk. I started the chords for '' Take on the world

by Sabrina Carpenter . I started to tap my foot in sync with the music.

'' Kids we're home! '' And Mom and Dad came to the silent party too. I smirked thinking of how Ash would explain that i'm not talking to him because '' He didn't have a choice '' to be my brother. Speak of the devil...

'' Mom, she's giving me the silent treatment.'' I looked at mom and gave her a smug smile, sucsesfully sending the '' It's fun watching him suffer '' messege.

Mom, gave me a quick wink and then said in fake boredom '' Ashley, say to her you're sorry.'' He said stressed enough that he forgot to deny the name '' I did! Two dosen times! '' He looked at mom hopeless and said '' I'm even writing her a poem but she won't say anything to me.''

Mom sighed and said '' Then finish it, and if it dosen't work give her a picture or something, now excuse me i have cupcakes to bake. '' He perked up and ran up the stairs probably to his room.

Meanwhile mom came next to me and said '' How long do you give him? '' I looked at her and whispered through a smirk '' One day.'' ''Why are you giving him the silent treatment.'' '' The idiot said he didn't have a choice to be my brother.'' She went into soldier mode and said. '' Deputy comander it's time for our training , i'll go get co-deputy comander.'' I smirked again.

When mom is in military mode and is setting up a evening spar, she's pissed , and when she's pissed she kicks some booty.

Namely today is Ash's turn.

LINEBREAK

I got my black ( irony much ) skintight jumpsuit. It's got a turtleneck collar, the upper part of the jumpsuit is made for better combat, while the lower one is for more flexible movements.

My gloves with white stripes on the side along with matching combat, and still good for parkour, boots only complete the look.

Okay, i think you're confused so let me explain. My jumpsuit is made out of two parts, or layers i guess. The first one is the flexible one, and the outer one is infused with iron, for a mean punch.

Meanwhile Ashley is attempting to get me to talk.

'' Hey, i'm sorry, kay Vi. I was just joking 'bout that. C'MON SIS PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! '' Aww, he's getting desperate, good. I hope he breaks down tomorrow or my bet with mom is as good as LOST.

'' SHUT UP COMRADS, SPARRING TIME! '' Mom shouted letting her military side out.

I wasted no time punching Ash straight in the face, before he got angry and said '' Know what. FINE. It's on! '' with that he made a flurry of punches which i either blocked or dodged whit the expertiese of a experienced warrior.

Hmmm, he seemes to be letting his defences slightly down when he attacks, i can use that if i can stall for a little. I continued going for the defencive method, while Ash contiued punching and lowering his defence slowly, as he was getting more tired.

Finally i saw my chance, as when he moved to attack i ducked while i punched him in the guts. Then i did a backflip as i went into a fighting stance. '' Okay, that... was... uncalled for! '' he said clutching his stomach.

I scanned my surroundings quick while he's down. I gulped mentally but i ran toward the edge of the platform we're standing on. I jumped off and grabed the rope hanging from the roof, i spun it around and i positioned my leg so Ash dosen't be in pain... too much. Then i let go and my leg slammed into his hand, but then i fell down backwards and cursed gravity.

'' Viktoria, what were you thinking, you could've broken something! '' Mom shouted furious at me, as Ash spit out some leftover saliva from my brutal beatdown. '' Probably, nothing. '' She said after a few seconds of her glaring at me.

'' Ash come here! '' She said as i panted heavily on the ground from the mental and physical exaustion. He held out his arm to help me up, but i wasn't about to give up now so when he did i reached out as if to take it, but then i fliped him facefirst into the ground.

I then got up and looked at mom guiltily about the whole almost breaking my leg thing, thank god i have good endurance.

'' Okay, first off i'm telling Ash how he got beat up, then we talk about you sweetie.''

'' That's easy mom, i pissed my best ever sister in the whole world, and she let out her anger at me.'' Subtle Ash, real subtle.

'' I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR TECHNUICE! ''

''Okay, okay i get it, please don't kill me mom.''

She sighed and started explaining to him that '' As much as offence is the best defence, you have to have both. You can't charge blindly and hope you'll win, if you noticed your sister, you also noticed she was scanning both you and her surroundings. That's why you got brutally beaten, while she at first didn't seem like it, she was waiting for you to drain enough, so that she can make your dent even bigger, then strike.''

'' So you're saying i'm dumb. '' She facepalmed and said '' No i'm saying that you need to also never lower your defence when attacking, and look for something that will help you defeat your opponent. ''

He formed an 'o' with his mouth and then looked at me and away again. Yep, he's trying to guilt trip me, i knew it.

LINEBREAK

As soon as i changed i went to have dinner. Basically Ash the manipulator tried to guilt trip me all night. After that was over he walked over with his secret weapon. Abrafur Lincoln. He put the demon cat in my hands and i was tempted to shout at him to get that Devil away from me. C'mon it's worth it keep quiet, and it'll be over.

I couldn't take it anymore as i threw the evil demon in his hands ran upstairs and locked myself in there, played some games, namely DOOMED, i met a new partner, Chaos or somethin'. I nearly laughed at the fact that my name was Discord in there, don't judge me i watch MLP, and we kicked two guys's butts. The usual evening for me. Then i went to bed and OBVIOUSLY fell asleep.

 **Heyo, i hope you enjoyed the training scene, but i suck at writing combat.**

 **Just to inform you guys, i didn't mary-sue Vi up, being trained in combat is something everyone in their family does.**

 **Kitty out!**


	6. Revenge of the Meat lady!

**Heyo, people! Guess what, SENPAI noticed me! By senpai i mean readers.**

 **Unknown voice: Thank god! I'm not gonna be used as a viewer strawman anymore!**

 **Me: Nope even better. You're comic relief now!**

 **Unknown voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * takes a breath * OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Keep doing good at your job and i might promote you to * takes a ID card * KNOWN VOICE!**

 **Unknown voice: The viewers already know who i am, i was here since the start of this fanfic.**

 **Me: Oh, kay nevermind, I DON'T CARE PEEPS! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW. PEOPLE READ MY CRAPPY FIC!**

 **I'm on cloud 9. High five! No seriously, high five your screen right now. DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING I HAVE A FEAR OF BEING LEFT HANGI- phew. Anyways read and maybe review, you'll give an angel it's hallo thingy.**

 **Kitty Lover out**

Heh, Ash still lasts. Sirprisingly enough he was SIRIUS about the poem. G-get it it's a Harry Potter pun- ERR i'll not do puns from there anymore. Anyways, he waltzed down the stairs looking as if he hasn't slept all night and just said.

'' Hello, dear family. I'm dome with my absolutely hearth-melting apoligy poem. '' I still kept silent. He cleared his troath and started.

 _I'm an idiot and dumb_

 _I often fall with a thump_

 _I try to do my best_

 _But i fail to ace a brother test._

 _You're my best friend, no my rock._

 _I come to you to talk._

 _Through all the pain i was with you._

 _Whatched you stare at boys and be like ' Ooh '_

 _I was the biggest idiot you could find_

 _Yet you can't deny, loveble and kind._

 _I introduced you to HP_

 _You in turn were running left and right_

 _From that evil stuffed excuse of a cat screaming out with all your might ' Avada Kedavra, please make that stupid demon die.'_

 _I didn't have a choice, but even if i had_

 _This, i wouldn't change ever in a drop of a hat._

 _I suck at poem writing so i hope you understand._

 _I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry,_

 _Please, speak to me again._

He looked at me with hope shining trough his eyes. Okay, i call it, he's guilt tripping me! I continued eating my breakfast. Sugar honey ice tea! This is harder than i thought, Ash knows exactly how to pull my strings.

Mom in turn looked at me with a smug ' pay up ' expression. I grumbled YET ANOTHER swear on the universe's adress, and pulled out a ten dollar bill, gave it to her and said to Ash.

'' You idiot, i could have gotten ten bucks. '' I then gave him a small peck on the cheek , grabed my backpack and got the heck outta there. Just as i was running to make it to school... Take a guess.

''* Pant Pant * Oh, hi Vi, i'll go stop Tuck and Sam from maiming each other, wanna help. '' And this is getting to cliche for my taste.

'' GET OFF ME AND EXPLAIN WHY MURPHY'S LAW HATES ME! ''

'' I dunno. But you're not alone, Sam said some meat lady was chasing her, gagged her and when we managed to find and rescue her, she said in a failed attempt to get her outta the lady's hand you made up an allergy excuse, and now said Lunch lady/ Meat monster is trying to 'çure' Sam. I got us outta there, passed out, woke up and... Ya know what let's use a flashback.''

FLASHBACK

 _'' How long was i out?'' Tuck said dramaticly '' Dude, you passed out for four days!''_

 _'' WHAT!'' '' Nah, only a couple of hours.'' Sam stepped in and said pretty angry '' Knock it off Tucker, this is the second time today your carelessness has almost got him killed!''_

 _ **Oh,boy.**_ _Shhh, don't interrupt my flashback storytelling!_

 _Oh, Please! Why does the universe hate me so much! '' Me, that only happened because YOU had to be unique! YOU had to change the menu, and i'm goin' to get it back!''_

'' _You wanna change that menu back! YOU GOTTA GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT! ''_

FLASHBACK END

'' Well, falling umbrella cat kitkats! ''

He simply shruged and said

'' I think today everything will go back to normal.''

TIMESKIP

'' Or not, maybe it'll be worse.''

'' I don't even... ''

Around us were TWO PROTESTS about meat and veggie... rights i guess with Sam and her suporters chanting ' Veggies now! Veggies forever! ' And Tuck and basically everyone in the school who hates veggies ' What do we want! MEAT! WHEN DO WE WANT IT! NOW! ' Wow, they can put a protest in a night, but no one listens to me or Danny, talk about irony!

'' You guys put two protests in ONE NIGHT! '' Danny exclaimed about as baffeled as i was.

'' Meat eaters guys, always ready to fight. And our high protein diets gives us the energy to do it. '' Tuck brag - witted Sam. Basically it's what i call outwiting someone when bragging.

'' Ultra-recyclo- vegetariens can move faster because we don't waste time cooking our food to do it! '' Sam brag- witted back.

'' So who's side are you guys on! '' They raised their voice but still not shouting so we can actually keep our hearing.

'' IT'S LUNCH TIME!'' The meat monster lady who was aparantly trying to get the old menu back, roared!'' She narrowed her eyes at me.

'' You. LIED TO ME!'' I gulped and said. '' Ironiclly enough, that was a little white lie.''

'' Oh, why didn't you say so. You achieved NOTHING ! '' She roared again but flew off.

'' Phew, that was close. '' I said out loud wiping sweat off my face, but saw Valerie, one of the A- listers who actually gives a poop about us losers, about to get smashed by a bus, i guess.

'' Thank you, Vi. '' She said smiling at me. '' PSH, it was nothin', as much as i hate to admit it, even if it was...ugh Paulina, i would save them.'' I shruddered at the thought of me listening to her whining for me saving her life. That she-demon has mental issues

'' Yeah, you would just stand petrified afterwards.'' I smirked and said '' True. ''

I scanned the surrounding area. Wait ANOTHER ghost! Granted the guy looks, well benevolent. Nice even. Better help him in some way.

'' HEY, LUNCH LADY, PLEASED TO MEET YOU! '' I shouted throwing a rock at her. On hindsight not the best idea.

'' YOU DARE DISRESPECT LUNCH! '' She roared and tried to punch me, key word TRIED. I dodged and boredly yawned and she threw another punch, i dodged again. Meanwhile the ghost dude was taking his sweet time figuring out how to use ... A thermos? Must be a containment device though. It sucked the ghost in. Then the guy looked at me and said. '' Next time let me do my job myself, and stay outta trouble. '' Not. Even. A thank you.

'' You welcome. '' I said as dryly as possible and left.

TIMESKIP

And for some reason my friends decided to help me clean up the mess, as my detention lasted for the ultra- recyclo- vegetarian week.

'' Manson, pick up that T- bone.'' Mom who decided to make my punishment as embaresing as possible, said smirking evilly.

'' Yes, maa'm. Wait, with my hands! '' She replied Both frightened and disgusted.

'' Foley pick up that Poop sack excuse of a sandwich. '' Dad said equally evil.

'' With my hands! '' Tuck said disgusted as well.

Ash decided to join in the fun.

'' Black,hug Abrafur Lincoln. ''

'' I hate you. '' I glared at him. ''... I resent that. '' He smirked finally.

Dash snickered at our misfortune. I walked up to him and Black smacked him( As Ash would say.) in the face. Meanwhile Danny growled quietly and put his hand on the dumpster. After that all the garbage fell out and fell on Dash.

'' Losers! A little help here. ''

Danny smirked and said. '' Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say.''

 **So, do you guys like this poopy fanfic. I hope you do cuz, i'll continue it at least util the end of season one, i think. Please review and Stay tuned. MEOW!**

 **Kitty Lover out!**


	7. Shopping and noobs

**Sup, i'm bored. WELL LETS DO SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!**

 **Unknown voice: * comes in wearing a shirt saying ' LIFE ' and holds a bag with infinate lemons ***

 **Me: Wut...**

 **Unknown voice; * Gives both author and readers lemons * Hey, author, when life gives you lemons, make some lemonade.**

 **Me; Uhh, okay, but i dunno how.**

 **Unknown voice; ARE YOU THE * BLEEP * AUTHOR OR WHAT.**

 **Me; * looks confused * OOOOOH. * writes the lemons turn into lemon tea ***

 **Unknown voice: * facepalmes * The falling umbrella cat kitkats, did i hand you a lemon in a 'life ' shirt or did i not.**

 **Me; Hmmm, you're right. I'll go get punch, in the meantime you get more screen time, do the * bleep * disclamer already! * Author poofs outta herez. ***

 **Unknown voice; Uh, KittenLover over there dosen't own DP, Butch Hartman does.**

 **KITTEN! YOU * BLEEEEEEEEEP ***

Okay, the school dance is comin' in two days. I don't give a dinamic anime moose nose. Got a problemo with that.

Although i still wanna torture boys with my beauty, that's why i am currently shoping with Val, of course she's wearing a disguise, buut that dosen't matter.

'' Alright girl, what type of color do ya want.'' I thought about it for a moment and said. '' Well i am kinda diggin' midnight blue... ''

She gave me a thumb up. We saw a store and went in, i looked around before i saw it. What, oh nothin' really just THE PERFECT DRESS!

'' Whoa...'' A waitress came to me and said. '' Oh, that dress, it's nice but sooooo last week! Are you sure you like it, i can find something new! ''

'' Yep, i don't care about trends that much and that dress is beautiful, how much does it cost. '' I said opening my purse, in there i got my allowance.

'' Well sugar, it costs 300 dollars, you sure you still want it though.'' I phewed in my mind. My allowance is exactly that much.

'' Yeah, there you go. '' I paid for it and Valerie came with her own dress. It was a yellow sleeveless minidress, that i can bet most boys would drool over.

When we came out we finally started talking about life, not dresses and stuff.

'' So, how are you doing Vi, i mean me asking you to come shopping came out of the blue. '' Yep, it was but i was actually happy, that i can go out with someone who isn't Ash, Danny, Tuck or Sam like i've been since we met again.

'' Nah, it's good to be here with a... uh.'' I looked down, when i remembered that A-listers don't care about people like us LEWSERZ. '' Oh, so you...don't wanna be friends.'' Whaat. '' Of course i do, i just, y'know thought that... '' '' ... I DON'T. '' She exclaimed with relization.

'' Wow, gee, i feel so nice now. '' I said in mock hurt. She looked at me and we both started laughting.

'' Okay, let's go to the next store... i think it's a Harry Potter themed shop, they opened a tux section. '' I smirked at her in relization.

'' Ash is a Ravenclaw, you get the Robes i get the wand and tie. ''

'' You think he'll kill us. '' I pretended to think and replied '' Okay no wand. ''

TIMESKIP

'' ASH I'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU! ''

I shouted smirking smugly and evilly.

'' COMING, LET ME FINISH MY HAIR! '' Yeah, Ash does Awesome hairstyles, it's our secret. When he FINALLY came down my eyes popped outta my head. Is this dude sirius...

'' What, we both know Diggory has great hair. '' I simply handed him the suit and said. '' At least i can say it's themed. '' Then i walked up the stairs and started looking for hairstyles. Oh, my... I AM SO GETTING THAT ONE.

'' ASH COME HERE! '' I shouted looking at that masterpiece of hairstyling. He came, took one look and said.

'' You sirius. Every guy will be drooling over you.'' I smirked at him and said '' But Ashley, that's the plan. '' He looked at me and said. '' If i beat up every guy who hits on you blame yourself. ''

Well, i can live with that. Besides seeing Ash use his training on all the unfortunate idiots who just think i'm ' A hot chick ' and all that jazz.

I logged on to doomed and texted Chaos.

Discord: I'm here, when do we start pissing noobs off.

Chaos: I know two noobs. These ones.

Discord: Techie and LvlUPHANTOM.

Chaos; Yep.

Jeez how idiotic, they focus on the game instead of who's behind them.

I virtually tapped them on the shoulders and texted

Discord; Peekaboo.

Then i shot them.

Chaos; Oh, snap, that was a jerky move. I like you already, maybe because MLP is one of my guilty plesures.

Discord: LOL, mine too along with Harry Potter.

Chaos; We're the ones- who- must- not- be- named now. Voldy beware, you got some competition!

Discord; Lolz, i avada kadavrad my own brother now.

Chaos; That Ravenzrule guy is your brother.

Discord: I can hear his screams of rage.

And true to life he was raging next room. I grinned and un-alived some noobs.

TIMESKIP

Thankfully me and Danny didn't crash into each other today.

'' Me and Tuck were playing doomed last night and some dude named Discord Killed us, can you believe it.''

I grinned

'' You're lvlUPHANTOM right.''

'' You playing doom aswell, Vi. ''

'' Yep. ''

Then we reached school and saw Poor Tuck getting turned down by every girl who walked by.

'' Strike three Tuck. '' Danny said probably bitter since he dosen't have a date too.

'' Try strike three thousand. Speaking of which Vi if i don't get a date... '' Oh no.

'' Ash said he'll punch the daylights outta every guy who hits on me, this is for your safety Tuck. '' I apoligized quickly.

'' I was about to ask if Ash would like to get away from woman at the dance. '' He explained deadpanning.

I was so embaressed.

'' Too bad i'll be the envy of every girl i tell ya. '' Danny and Tuck looked at each other and started laughting.

"Yeah, Vi I'm sorry but, not going to happen." Danny said pretending to wipe a tear.

I simply glared at them. Then Sam arrived and said

" Maybe if we were as pretty as ... Guys you listening?"

"Paulina!" The boys drooled over her saying her name in a trance like state again.

" Oh please, girls like her are dime a dozen! "

I said trying to knock some sense into them.

" Hey, how much change you got?" Danny said probably trying to get on my nerves, because that's what he did.

" Ha, ha real funny." Sam said about as done as I am. Then she said something about asking her out so he doesn't whine anymore.

" Sorry I get weak kneed when I talk with cute girls!. " Danny said about as sensitive as an elephant in a Pottery shop.

" Oh, so we aren't girls I get it! " I deadpanned at his statement.

Tuck snickered a little before I shut him up with a lvl 5 glare.

" Well go give your weak knee some exercise! " Huh, I guess I was too busy glaring at Tuck to notice what Danny and Sam were talking about.

Oh, boy Danny's pants fell off. Well best friends to the rescue.

" Nice going Danny, next time wear clean boxers! " I said when me and Sam reached him.

" Yeah, but at least you earned an all time record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam said glaring at Paulina.

"Oh, you did NOT just call me shallow did you!?" The she demon asked.

"If you mean the fact we can stand in a puddle full of you and not get our feet wet, then yes you're shallow." I said calmly.

I heard her mumble something when we came back to our table, but I don't care.

 **And that's the newest charlie peeps**

 **We are looking forward to writing another one this week if we can! Unknown voice is actually really helpful for stress relief!**

 **Kitty Lover out**


	8. Dragons and friends

**Heyo peeps, the idea in this chapter belongs to the wonderful DarkFoxKit, one of my favorite writers.**

 **Unknown voice: Throws a cimented ' words ' at a certain black eyed OC.**

 **Viktoria; OW. Who did this!**

 **I will maim them!**

 *** an arrow pointing at unknown voice apears ***

 **Me; Uh, look at the time, i gotta go do the disclaimer before unknown voice maims me!**

 **I OBVIOUSLY don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **Kitty Lover out.**

While Danny and Tuck went to get their books i'm talking to Ash.

'' I'M TELLING YOU I'LL GET REJECTED! '' Or more detailed: i'm talking, he's whining. '' At least tell me who this mistery girl is. That way we can spy on her and learn what she likes, so you don't whine anymore. ''

I said to him as he sighed and pointed at... wait Jazz! '' It's Danny's sister, Jazz Fenton. '' '' Dude that's my one time phsychologist. She's Danny's sister. You're doomed if he acts like you if she gets asked out. ''

He paled, then pointed at said overprotective brother. WHAT THE FALLING UMBERLLA CAT KITKATS! Why is that witch asking him out! The heck, is he giving her an amulet? I saw red when she said the next line.

'' Sure, i'd love to go to the dance with you. '' After that i thought about nothing more then the fact that Paulina always, always talks to losers like us if she wants something, or to make other people jelly of her with her 'i can have every boy in school i want ' attitude. I AM SOO SNAPING DANNY OUTTA HIS PAULINA INDUCED STATE! I walked right up to Danny with a smile as Ash paled, since he knew exactly what i was gonna do.

'' Hey Danny, Ash wants to ask out your sister to the dance. '' That did the trick as he said. '' He has five minuets before i maim him. '' Ash, who was now as pale as a sheet, started to run. Good because Danny started to chase him, like a lion a gazelle. '' Get back here Ashley! '' He shouted as pissed as i was when i saw Paulina manipulating him. I grinned evily before Tuck came looking at me and said. '' You're evil. ''

I humored him and chuckled evily tapping my fingers together. '' I know. ''

LINEBREAK/ TIMESKIP

'' Hey, Vi... can you leave for a moment, please. '' Sam didn't say it as a question, ah whateves, i gotta meet up with Val anyways. '' Sure, i got a meeting with a friend anyways. '' I got up and outta my damn. I saw Val and waved to her with a huge smile, she smiled and waved in reply. I ran over to her and prepared to say something, but life is a witch, when it wants to be so of course, a giant ghost dragon crashed through the door, or wall i guess.

'' UNDER THERE! '' Val pointed to a nearby table. No need to tell me twice, i grabbed her and shoved her under the table, then i came in under there myself.

'' Hello, i'm Danny Phantom, and you are? '' The ghost dude who aparrently has manners said to the giant dragon. Or maybe they're new, since last time he couldn't even say a thank you.

'' Wait are those ghosts, cuz' if they are we better call the Fentons. '' Val said both frightened and confused. '' No, call me crazy, but that Phantom dude has got us covered. '' I said just in time to hear;

'' Or better yet, have some PUNCH! '' he then punched that ghost, it's amulet flew of and since i was crawling out from under the table it landed on my neck, then as if the universe hated me a rock flew to the lock and dented it.

'' Great, a one way ticket to Paulina-whine land. '' I groaned as i recognised the trinket. I then tried to take it of but, as i already established it was dented. '' Well poop. '' Valerie said to me as she saw the situation.

'' We have to find a way to take it off without breaking it. If we do both Paulina AND Danny will kill me. '' I said to Val, then i tucked it under my shirt.

'' Let's split now, i have to go see Kwan. '' Val said as her goodbye line.

I walked to Danny, Sam and Tuck and said '' I've seen that Phantom guy before, last time he couldn't say a thank you, but aparrently he has some new manners, that dragon was OBVIOUSLY a lady. And at least he said his name. ''

Danny looked a little angry, Tuck was snickering behind him and Sam full blown laughed. '' Well i'm on his side, i saw you throwing a rock at that lunch lady, and barely dodged her punches, if i was a superhero, i'd make sure people stay out of trouble! ''

'' IF, you were. I have millitary training with mom, i can do more then that, but i didn't wanna over do it. '' I glared at him.

'' Because, that's a pretty good excuse for almost dying! Just because you can do something dosen't mean you should! YOU COULD HAVE DIED VI! AND HE SEEMS TO HANDLE HIMSELF PRETTY GOOD, IF HE TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF, HE HAS A REASON! '' He shouted a bit at the ending lines, before we entered a glare battle, i gave him a lvl 9, but he gave me something equal to it.

'' Guys, back off, Vi, Danny was just being overprotective. '' I didn't waste anytime before i started to calm down, i wasn't angry just irratated at Danny being a Douche. '' And Vi seemed to let out several yawnes at the lady's punches, the universal symibol for, too slow can't do this, can't catch me. SHE YAWNED!'' Tuck joined in.

'' Whatever, just let the guy do his job himself. '' Danny huffed.

'' Yeah, Danny if you let Ash go out with aparrently my one time phsycologist who i figured out was your sister, AND NOT MAIM HIM! '' I shouted pleased with my reasoning skillz with a z.

'' ... FINE. But he better not hurt her or he'll pay. '' Danny finaly gave in.

'' Yes, Danny, join the dark side, we have cookies. '' I joked in an attempt to bring the atmosphere back to normal. It worked because Tuck started laughing like crazy, WHICH made Danny and Sam to join in too.

'' Okie, are they veggie. '' Sam joined in the joke as well. Tuck joke gasped '' There are veggie cookies! Oh no, veggies are our new overlords! '' Danny joined and said '' Lettuce, i am your father. '' At this all of us broke into laughter.

'' Okie, siriusly, why has no one invited me to the dance. '' I mused a little out loud.

'' Cuz' you aren't the most...uh, aproachable girl. '' Danny nervously said.

'' Ash treathened to maim whoever asks me out, right. '' I deadpanned.

'' Bingo. '' Both boys said at the same time.

Again we looked at each other and started to laugh like crazy.

'' You're not the only one without a date, Sasha, no, Denice, no, only girl left to date is... '' Speak of the obvious devil.

'' Valerie, hi i'm Tuck or Tuckerino... ''

'' WHICH ends with no, which is my awnser unless something in the next five minuets makes me dateless. '' She said with her A- lister voice.

And then the universe decided to help Tuck.

'' Guess what! Donna said she'll go to the dance with me and you're dateless!'' Kwan said with a cheery attitude and walked away.

'' You're on. '' Val said obviously unnerved by the weird look in Tuck's eyes.

'' YES! I GOT A DATE, AND THE PANTS ARE STILL ON! '' He shouted to the heavens.

'' Great... i have no date and Tucker has, i'm convinced it's backwards day. '' I muttered under my nose.

TIMESKIP

'' Are you sure. '' '' Yes. '' '' REALLY REALLY sure . '' '' GET ON WITH THE FREAKING HAIRSTYLE ASHLEY, I GOT YOU A DATE AND YOU WILL MAKE MY HAIR FABULOUS, YOU OWE ME IT! '' I shouted goofilly to Ash who looked at the hairstyle and his overprotective brother instincts were tingling.

'' Okay, no turning back... '' He said and gulped closed his eyes dramatically and cut the first hair, then he sighed and opened the to continue working.

'' About your amulet research you asked me to do... if you get angry you will turn into an rampaging dragoness, so i don't wanna piss you off. ''

'' Kay, i can deal with it. '' I sweated a little from the stress. '' And... done! '' I looked in the mirror and WOW will Danny and Tuck shove their words into their buts, Ash made me look like a princess or somethin'.

I put on my clothes and waited for Ash to get his. Once he did, i gaped. He looks... uh, So, not, Ash. He's wearing the tux. HE HATES TUXES! Kudos Jazz, you made my brother look good.

'' You read... WOW YOU LOOK GOREGEOUS! '' He saw me and had the same reaction i did inside of my head.

'' Kudos Jazz, you made the impossible, you made Ash wear a tux willingly. '' I said to the air.

'' Ha, Ha. '' He deadpanned.

TIMESKIP

As i entered, every boy in the room started drooling, i guess.

Understandeble cuz' i looked damn hot.

My hair was cut short and the left side was pinned to the back of my head, while the other side dangled freely down to my neck. My dress was midnight blue, had long sleeves elsa style, the skirt was poofie and long to my knees and the same blue color belt with a fake diamond flower only served to make me even more beautiful. I had see trough stockings along with formal knee high black boots.

Simply put i was damn HOT!

I saw Tuck gaping at me saying to Sam '' I will never, EVER doubt that woman again. '' I waved at Danny talking to Paulina who crushed the glass she was drinking from in rage. Said Danny was also gaping like a fish.

I went to the table where a boy with Brown hair and light blue almost gray eyes said.

'' Why do you woman like to be pretty, but have nothing in here.'' He pointed to his head. I glared at him and said

'' Oh, so since i'm pretty i'm automatically like that she-demon Paulina! If you boys think i'm just a pretty face, then you're as stupid as a rock! '' I tried to calm down and succesfully managed to.

'' You hate Paulina, I already like you. Sorry for assuming that you're stupid, you know what they say about assuming: it takes the ass outta u and me. ''

'' As for Paulina she's a witch, as for you apoligy accepted. '' He smiled and said. '' Jake White, pleased to meet ya. '' I started laughting '' Viktoria Black. '' He understood why i started laughing and joined in aswell.

I heard Paulina ask

'' So, are you gonna dump that goth chick now. '' Danny looked shocked and said. '' What, me and Sam are only friends. '' '' Oh okay, excuse me. '' She said going to the bathroom and i said to Jake.

'' Speak of the Devil and she doth dump your best friend, unless you go bust her chops. ''

'' I get it, see ya later. '' He nodded and got another drink as i fallowed the witch to the bathroom and said to her.

'' You don't like Danny, do ya . '' She turned around and said '' Of course not, i was using him to steal him away from the Goth freak. Now excuse me i'll go dump your dorky friend. Toodles! '' I saw read and a weird sensation overcame me and the last consious thought i had was 'She will pay.'

 _DRAGON POINT OF VIEW_

 _I still cannot fathom how these puny humans didn't notice a giant dragoness flying out the roof of their restroom. Now, to find a place to safely dispose of this witch. Oh, that ghost brat is coming after me, time to kick his behind._

 _'' Easy Paulina, you don't wanna hurt Vi... WAIT PAULINA, VI!? '' He looked shocked But i didn't care as i shouted._

 _'' DESPICABLE SHALLOW WITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR USING MY FRIEND! ''_

 _'' Yep, it's her alright. '' He deadpanned a little before he said_

 _'' Easy there let her go and calm down. '' I inhaled and let out a stream of fire at him. Then the brat dodged._

 _'' Look i know woman need to let off some steam, but this is to literal! '' He then disapeared for a while before he came back. I'll battle him hand to claw, it's easier that way. I punched him in the guts before he countered with a punch to my cheek. I roared._

 _'' You brat, haven't your parents taught you to never hit a woman! '' I then felt my self become more humanlike, good it's easier to fight like that, since i was so massive it was easier to get thrown around like a rag doll._

 _'' They have but in defence i was desperate! '' He gulped before i let another stream of fire. He barely dodged and we took it to the skies._

 _'' Ha! I hate to say this, BUT YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL! '' That's it i was about to maim him but i felt myself being thrown on the ground. I struggled in the rope which i couldn't phase out of. He then removed the amulet from my neck._

 _DRAGON MODE END_

Ugh, the heck just happened. I saw Phantom panting heavily as i asked.

'' I went dragon on your but didn't i. '' He nodded and said.

'' I will never disrespect women again. ''

Still laying on the ground i looked at him.

'' Who was dragon numero uno at the mall. ''

'' This Fenton dude found the amulet, gave it to his date and she got pissed. '' His breathing slowed down and he plopped next to me.

'' Look i know i didn't say thank you last battle, but a good fighter or not you're stil only human. You can die. I will never forgive myself if something happened to a bystander during one of the ghost attacks. I'm stil new and i get my butt kicked all the time WITH superpowers, i don't need someone else to do so instead of me. ''

'' Hey, my mind isn't mush! You were having trouble fighting so you relied on powers and banter, while it's a good strategy, learn some hand to hand combat. I can train you, it's the least i can do. ''

'' No, i'm fine. Thanks for the offer though! '' He said before he sat up. '' I need to go, my name is Phantom by the way. '' '' Sure, bye dude. '' I waved goodbye before i came in and enjoyed the rest of the night.

 **So, do you peeps like this chapter, like i said the dragon being the OC is DarkFoxKit's idea and i got premission to use it.**

 **Kitty Lover out**


	9. Test and Managment

**Hi, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i was both sick and brainstroming for this chapter.**

 **Unknown voice, you here dude. Hey anyone seen unknown voice? I think he called in ill today. Ah, whatever, read the chapter while i go search for Unknown voice.**

Hey, it's that Phantom dude. Why is he looking at me. This... is creepy.

'' Hey... you see Danny, Tuck and Sam were helping me fight ghosts and i have ghost school tomorrow, along with probably a biology test, can you help me fight ghosts for a while, you know so i can get rid of them quicker?'' He rubbed his neck obviously embarresed.

'' Uh, okay, but how do i explain my absense to my parents. I can always say i'm with Tuck or Sam, but they could ask their parents if it's true. '' I said looking at him, then something struck me. '' Wait, i haven't seen you wit Danny, why did you say he helps? '' He looked a little awkward before finally he said quietly '' He's a behind the curtain kind of guy, the dude helps with ghost weapons, info about the Fentons' ghost stuff so i can avoid them.''

'' Okay, let's say that's true, what changed your mind about me not being on the sidelines. '' I smirked at his expression, he looked like someone slapped him in the face.

'' I'M DESEPRATE OKAY! But please, don't get in trouble. '' He shouted and huffed a little before he glanced around and seeing the coast is clear he added '' If you can come, meet us at the park at 8'o clock. ''

'' My teacher will have my head, please help... or not, just stay there on the sidelines. '' He smirked at the last part. I in turn narrowed my eyes, and said '' I'll be there. Trust me. '' His smirk got even smugger than it already is.

''On one condition. If i'm good help, you will ask me to help more, or at least let me talk with Sam, Danny or Tuck about what had happened when they are out, if somethind does. '' It's my turn now, Ghost boy, you're not the only one who can pull off a cheshire smirk.

'' Fine. '' He looked irratated, but i guess he realized he has no choice.

'' Kay, i'll see you there. '' I said still a little smug about my negotiantion skills. '' See you. '' He said in the most 'why did i do this again.' voice you can imagine.

TIMESKIP

Okay, it's been two hours since we started to catch ghosts, right now we're in front of a warehouse and i drop kicked the door down as i said jokingly.

'' Box Ghost, you're under arrest for being anonying. '' Tuck then said '' With a chance of parole in two hours. '' He then sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

'' Parrameter secure. '' He said joking once more while Sam groaned and said '' What are you guys, navy seals. ''

Phantom then perked up and said '' Seals, aquatic animals that bark, right. '' I facepalmed, Sam said '' Wrong. That's 0 out of 21. '' Tuck then smirked twirling the thermos on his finger and said '' I'm no teacher, but i'm guessing that's a F. ''

I glared at him and said '' Careful with that thing! You'll drop it! '' He then dropped it.

'' Heh, uh according to my PDA we should have been done catching ghosts by now. I glared at him again. Phantom followed my example and so did Sam.

'' I'm out, call me if there's something tough. I dunno about you, but i need my beauty sleep. '' I said as i yawned.

TIMESKIP

I... don't even. How are Sam and Tuck looking like they had a good night sleep, when i know they probably helped Phantom capture all the ghosts Tuck released.

'' How, in the world, did you get a good night sleep when you were helping Phantom! '' I exclaimed to Sam and Tuck, while Danny said... OH. '' I covered their shift. Being superhero sidekicks is hard. '' That explains why he looks like he hasn't slept a wink last night.

'' Oh, i'm sorry i ditched you guy last night. '' I apoligized to all of them.

'' Don't sweat it, we caught all the ghosts AGAIN. '' Cue angry glares adressed to Tuck. '' And i'm sure catching them once would have been slower if you weren't there. '' Danny said, while Tuck looked to us and said '' You know what Danny, i'll be your time manager. ''

'' I don't know. '' He pretented to think.

'' I already sceduled 'remember not to let Tucker handle the thermos. '. '' He said quickly.

'' I supose we could give him a trial period. '' Danny said.

TIMESKIP

Please be not a F, Please don't be an F.

'' Miss Black, here you go. '' Lancer said and i mumbled a quiet thank you. Please don't be- An A! No i don't mean that, it's just, wow i won the lotery. Litteraly, sometimes i just circled random stuff. Don't look at me like that, you do that sometimes, heck the freaking au- i've been advised not to finish that sentence.

'' The heck ! '' I heard Danny shout next to me, as i glared at him and hissed '' Quiet! Do you want to break my eardrums! '' He looked at me sheepishly and said siriusly '' Well, i got a bad grade, what do you expect me to do! ''

'' Suck it up and act like a man. '' I said showing him my test.

'' You aced it. '' He said hypervating from the fact that i was acing a test i have said that i haven't studied for.

'' Barely, 93 is a nice score though. '' I looked at his test and saw his test. Then i proceeded to wince in sympathy.

'' Ouch, you're 80 points behind dude, better do the extra work. ''

'' I know... '' He winced probably thinking of his parents' faces when they see his grade.

 **Okay, found him!**

 **Unknown voice: *blows nose in a napkin * Ugh, sup. I'll go feel like dying over there. * leaves ***

 **Oh, uh, review and PM me if you have a request for a new fanfic, or stuff, or if you just want to chat it up.**

 **Sorry, of the shortnes of the chapter, but writer's block is A BAD THING!**

 **KittyLover out!**


	10. Gorilla wrestle

**Hello and happy 2017! To cellebrate, i decided to slap writer's block in the face and give you chapter ten. Also, i'll awnser all my past reviews to say thank you for your support, sure i've PMd some of them, but who cares.**

 **Ladynoir1687; Sure are.**

 **Cassianaswindell123;**

 **1\. Thank you!**

 **2\. Hufflepuff. I'm proud of it, and i don't give a poop about people thinking hufflepufs are weird or stupid. HUFFLEPOWER!**

 **123booilove; When i feel like it. *Whispers* I have no idea when.**

 **Unknown voice; Anyway, read the chapter with the knowledge we're not Butch Hartman. Unless the author is hiding stuff from us. * author rolls eyes and slaps Unknown voice. ***

 **Enjoy!**

 **KittyLover out!**

Okay, when life gives you whining Dannys, you drag them to the zoo along with your lazybutt brother, i think. That's what i do at least. Don't judge me.

Sam and Tuck are on watching duty, Danny is on writing stuff duty and Ash... exists. Me, i'm on bossing duty, glad you asked.

'' Look at him, Sampson, so mystical, so... MAJESTIC! '' Sam, the ever so dramatic goth activist said, or excaimed i guess.

'' Sam, we've been watching that gorilla scratch it's butt for hours, thanks to you-know-who, but, don't you think it's time to go home. '' Ash, who was doing his duty of existing glared at me while speaking.

I rolled my eyes and slaped him in the face.

'' Go back to existing, QUIETLY... '' I growled at him, making a bit of my teeth show.

'' Okay, i wrote you a poem, A FREAKING POEM and you can't let it go, can ya! '' He glared at me.

'' Gee, thanks, now i'll have nightmares about your sibling rivalry for weeks. '' Tuck deadpanned.

'' You better, i spent all of my precious time learning how to wrap Ash around my little finger, i won't let it go to waste. '' I smirked at him.

'' Wow, time to go home already, time flies when gorillas are majesticlly scratching their butts. '' Danny yawned as Sam rolled her eyes. Is it me or am i really starting to get tired... * yawn * bossing my friends and brother is heavy work...

'' It's about time you... blah, blah, blah... '' * yawn * Okay, a little nap wouldn't hurt...

TIMESKIP

Hm, what's going on. ASH, ON A GORILLA'S BACK! SUGAR, HONEY, ICE, TEA! The freak is goin' on here.

'' Hey, big fella, before you try to rip my brother apart, you and me are havin' a chat... '' I slipped into battle stance as the gorilla dropped Ash and started... CHARGING RIGHT AT ME!

I jumped right on it's back and vaguely heard Sam shouting to not hurt it too badly, Tuck swearing to god to not make me angry, Ash saying something like ' coolest sister ever, and i'm the older one. ' and Phantom explaining poop to Ash. When did he get here? Oh well, i've got a gorilla to wrestle.

I hung on to it's back and tried to steer it towards the cage, key word tried.

It threw me off and i did a backflip landing on it's back again squeezing it's fur tightly so i don't fall off again.

After a ten minute fight i got it into the cage and huffing i glared at Sam.

'' I wonder *huff* who let the Gorilla out... '' Ash joined in and glared at her continuing '' If only we knew, SOMEONE, Who would let out a 500 pound gorilla! '' Phantom quickly caught on to what we were saying and gave Sam a glare of his own.

'' Saaaaam... did you let it out. '' He didn't even bother with phrasing it as a question.

'' Wait till we tell everyone you let out a purpleback gorilla. '' Tuck smirked, but Sam deadpanned and pulled out two pictures, one of Tuck and Danny and another one of me and Ash... all of us cuddling... Crap.

'' You know, everything is okay, who said we would mention anything. '' I said quickly, Ash nodding to embarresed to say anything.

'' Yeah, we could keep it our little secret. '' Phantom quickly agreed, probably for Danny's sake.

'' Speaking of which... your quick explanation wasn't enough to fill me in. WHO THE FRICK ARE YOU! '' Ash freaked out.

'' Danny Phantom, your personal Casper/ Spiderman neighborhood superhero. '' Phantom deadpanned, pun intended.

'' So, my sister and her friends are sidekicks, that means i'll also join. '' Ash narrowed his eyes at me.

'' Welcome to team Phantom then, one quick word of advice, Get all the sleep you can, patrol's a pain. '' Tuck grinned at Ash and he fist bumped with Phantom.

'' Okie, word of advice, get Viki here, to train all of you. Even if i wanted to, i can't wrestle a gorilla. '' He hugged me as i decided my nonexistent ego can sirvive and hugged him, gave him a pack on the cheek and punched him in the face for scaring me.

I explained it to him of course. After that we went home.

'' I take it you two got into another fight. '' Mom questioned.

'' Yep. '' We confirmed.

She looked around and after deeming it safe whispering closely to our faces '' Who won. '' I grinned and whispered back. '' Take a guess, there's only one person out of the two of us that can beat the other, i mean i'm positive i can wrestle a gorilla if i wanted to. '' _Again._ I added mentally.

'' Well then, go and clean yourself up. '' She pointed upstairs.

 **Sorry, but writer's block quickly got up and fought back against me. It came back for round two.**

 **KittyLover out!**


	11. Ash joins the fun Skulker is puny

**Sup peeps, before we get started here's a nice piece of crap AKA my mind for a certain guest.**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **Who the *bleep* do you think you are waltzing here and telling me my story is poop.**

 **I already know I suck at writing, but I didn't know I am a dog.**

 **I don't seek attention, because F***ears like you will always be on my back doing their SH*ty version of a review.**

 **Oh, also from the way your stupidity is showing, I can safely assume you're the same F*** er that bullied my friend, Sarah Spatterson.**

 **Sincerely hoping you'd shut your damn mouth and suck up your oversized ego,**

 **Someone who is goddamn tired of your shit.**

 **Kitty lover * who you can't deny is a Savage* out!**

Next day at school I saw Danny Phantom talking to Tuck.

" Seriously dude, what do I do? I mean Skulker will blow my secret! " The distressed ghost boy whispered to the techno geek as I walked up to them and said cheerfully.

" Sup guys, whatcha doin' ! " He jumped and I grinned a little, my teeth showing a little.

He looked at me his hand on the space on where the heart would be.

" Don't sneak up on me like that! " He exclaimed loudly bordering on a shout even though he was whispering.

" Good morning whelps one two and... Whoever you are! "

A ghost made out of metal with a flaiming goatee and hair looked at me at the last line. His eyes seemed to be judging me, staring into my very soul.

" Hmmm, a human not fleeing at the sight of me, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, that's pretty rare! Maybe I should consider hunting you as well. " Uh, that's... Unsettling to say the least. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tuck typing on his PDA, Sasha. Seriously, he named his PDA. I'm not joking.

" It's Vi Black, tin can! You better remember, because if you don't... Let's say I have martial arts training and leave it at that. " I tried to be smug and threatening at the same time stalling for Tuck.

The ghost, Skulker raised an eyebrow. Wait isn't he metal? How can he raise his eyebrows? This doesn't make sense?!

" You're a sassy one aren't you? " He finally said after looking at me.

" I prefer smartass! " I smirked proudly and my hand twitched a little like it always does when I'm pissed or planning to kick someone's butt.

" And done! Say bye Skulky! " Tuck exclaimed grinning.

" He's blasting off again! " I too exclaimed in mock team Rocket interpretation.

" Well, he should've prepared for trouble! " Phantom who was behind us snickered when Tuck said that line.

" Even more so cuz it's double! " I smirked winking at Tuck who caught on as we both said.

" Team Phantom, blasting at the speed of light! " Phantom was rolling on the ground laughting.

" Yep, that's right! " Ash who came in after we started team Rocketing, joined in as well.

That did it as suddenly he shot up Ectogreen eyes wide open!

" Oh, crud! You guys have school! " He said panicking and quickly grabbed us and possisioned us. Tuck was holding on to Phantom's tail while me and Ash were being held by his hands each.

" Seriously though, we're hilarious! " I said smugly. You know, I could get used to this. The view is really nice. I looked down at the fall trees with golden, brown and even red leaves, the houses with kids playing happily outside and the birds that looked at us confused.

" Yep, seriously though, you guys managed to distract Skulker with wit! The guy want to trap me in a zoo. "

" Why? I mean sure you seem different, but what's so special about you? " I questioned.

" Friends or not, if you knew, I don't know if you'll hate me, spill, or think I'm a freak. What's more so, it could put you in danger! I don't want you guys to get hurt. " He answered quietly.

I gave an ' Oh.' just as we reached the school. Crud, I have to cheer him up. This is all my fault! The guy is trying his best, and I just rubbed salt in a wound.

" Look on the bright side, this Skulker dude didn't chase us for... Twenty five minuets, maybe he gave up. " I said in an attempt to cheer him up.

" Really, I think I'm right behind you! " You-know-who said from behind me a smug grin practically visible in his voice.

" Sugar honey ice tea! " I cursed loudly before Skulker looked at me.

" You and an employer of mine will get along, you both curse in sweets. " He finally pointed out.

" If he's a fruitloop, pass. " I said recalling how Danny used to call weird, manipulative, or down right insane people fruitloops.

" You know what kid, I like you a little. " He grinned.

" I'll try to make your death as painless as possible. " I paled a little and finally bolted to Tuck who was hacking in. Turns out he didn't need to.

" What!? Go to library and search information about purple back gorilla!? " He then proceeded to fly outta here. Skulker I mean, not Tucker.

Then a bunch of Skulker appearances throughout the day happened.

" Guys, Skulker is bound to my routine! Yesterday he fused Tucker's old PDA with his suit! And now it's time, for the hunter to become the hunted. C'mon! "

Danny grinned explaining his plan.

After that we nodded and went home to prepare.

I put on my jumpsuit, and Ash put on his.

Said jumpsuit was a color inverted version of mine.

Only he had short sleeves and his gloves were infused with more iron and lone to the end of the sleeves.

We then grabbed a weapon for combat, I picked a bo staff with a little bit of a sharpened edge. It was, drum roll please... Black!

Ash picked gloves meant to give him more protection and power, again Black.

Seriously, I have a feeling she made them black out of pride.

And smartassery. I acquired mine from her.

After that we snuck out the window the the zoo.

I literally jumped rolled on the air, grabbed by a tree branch and jumped from it to the bottom one. I repeated the same process until I reached the ground.

Ash raised an eyebrow and pointed to the window. There was a rope there. Darn it, I could've just climbed down the rope!

" Shh, let's go. " I shushed him when he hit his foot on a rock.

We arrived last, Phantom on his position a little behind Skulker. Tuck and Sam were in the costume already. Now it's time for Skulky to swallow the bait.

" Where are they, according to this infernal device, which I CANNOT REPROGRAM! The ghost child was supposed to be here a hour ago! You stupid animal, you were supposed to be the bait! "

Sam then gave us the signal and turned around, Tucker in toe.

" Sampson is not stupid! " She exclaimed while Tuck smirked and said.

" He's also not here! Send! Ten PM, time for push-ups! "

Skulker immediately started doing push-ups.

" What! I can't stop! " He exclaimed right as Phantom smirked.

" Maybe we can help with that! " He said still smirking as I grabbed the staff and hit him with it like in baseball.

" Oopsie, watch where you're going, you might strike out! " I said smugly fist bumping Ash who charged at Skulker packing punch after punch.

" Tucker! Power him down already! " Phantom shouted at said Tucker.

" Relax dude, I got it under- " then Skulker fired at Tucker's PDA.

" Hey, I got four more payments on that one! " Tuck exclaimed.

Meanwhile I got to Sampson and said in monkey language ' There is a robot ghost attacking us, please help! '

Then Sampson nodded and charged at Skulker along with me. He punched him while I provided defences and occasionally a bit on the head.

Finally Danny appeared out of nowhere and shot an ectogun at Skulky.

" Why would a ghost need a high tech battle suit? "I wondered seeing the suit broken on the ground.

" One way to find out! " Danny grinned and picked up a blob by the legs.

" Dawww you're aborable. " Ash smiled suddenly.

" I am Skulker! The Skulker, do you hear me! I will have your pelts fear me! " He shouted his voice now a lot more high pitched.

" Well let's get out of- oh my gosh! " Danny said after sucking in the ghost and turning to Sampson.

Tomorrow life was unfair for him again.

 **There you go.**

 **KittyLover out!**


End file.
